Being able to monitor the posture, balance, alertness, and head trauma of a person is of importance to many people for health and social reasons. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring and detecting the physiology of an individual. Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art systems and methods.